The present invention is directed to a belt tensioning device, and more particularly, to a device for tensioning a belt to a predetermined tension.
A variety of machines, mechanisms and other apparatuses use belt and pulley systems to transfer power between two or more rotating components. The belt in such a system is passed around two or more of the pulleys, and is preferably maintained at a specific, predetermined tension. The belt tension should be high enough that the belt does not slip and therefore efficiently transfers power between the pulleys, but the tension should not be so high as to overload the belt.
In food processing machinery, particularly slicers, the belt/pulley system is often located deep inside the frame of the slicer. Accordingly, it is desirable to easily, accurately and precisely tension the belt in the slicer to reduce the need to access the belt/pulley system.